bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfly
"'Butterfly'" is a song recorded by G-Dragon, and the fourth track in the album ''Heartbreaker. Lyrics |-|Hangul= It`s all about you my Butterfly Every time I come close to you (Every time I'm feeling you) Feel like I gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly Check it) 무심코 하늘을 봐 Like 네 웃는 모습을 닮아 유난히 눈부신 걸 ooh Baby 내 하룻속 넌 아마 로맨틱한 drama 날 울고 웃게 하죠 no no no 잠들지 못하겠는데 (네 이름을 불러보는데) 난 수줍은 듯 고개를 돌리고 (no matter what) 이렇게 좋아하는데 좀처럼 걸음마를 뗄수가 없어 Every time I come close to you (Every time I`m kissing you) Feel like I gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly beautiful girl) 무심코 땅을 봐 Like 너의 이름 세글자 너무나 설레는 걸 ooh Baby 네 작은 상처 하나 내가 아물게 해줄게 나의 사랑 그대 (everytime) Yo 넌 마치 나비처럼 꽃 찾아 날아다니는 저 아이처럼 순수한 눈망울을 머금고 (no matter what) 하늘하늘 거리는 몸짓 아른아른한 니 눈빛 나 어떻게 됐나봐 (youre the only one girl one love one life ye) Every time I come close to you (Every time I`m holding you) Feel like I gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly) 내가 약속한게 야속하게 어긋나더라 속타게 just another days 다 똑같애 뭐 이렇게 복잡해 넌 남자를 못 믿는데 사랑도 영원할 수 있는데 밀고 당기는건 왜 하는데 좀 더 솔직 하게 굴 순 없는데 내 눈을 봐 You See my eyes, See my lips You! Listen to my heart 들린다면 답해줘 내 볼에 Kiss & Hug natural high Ye thats we all Im sayin is 너와 내 설레임만 가득하다면은 우린 never ever no break up trust me I`ll make love to you Every time I come close to you (Every time I`m feeling you) Feel like I gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly) Yeah You`re special to me It`s your turn la la la la la la la Yeah Butterfly |-|Romanization= It's all about you My butterfly Every time I come close to you (Every time I`m feeling you) Feel like I gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly) Check it Musimko haneureul bwa like Ne utneun moseubeul darma Yunanhi nunbusingeol baby Nae harusok neorangman Romantic han drama Nal ulgo utge hajyo NO NO NO NO Jamdeulji motaneunde Ne ireumeul bulleoboneunde Nan sujubeundeut gogaereul dolligo (NO MATTER WHAT) Ireoke johahaneunde Jomcheoreom georeummal ttelsuga eobseo (YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU) Every time I come close to you (Every time I`m feeling you) Feel like I gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly) Beautiful Girl Musimko ttangeul bwa LIKE Neoui ireum segeulja Neomuna seolleneungeol BABY Ne jageun sangcheo hana Naega amulge haejulge Naui sarang geudae YO neon machi nabicheoreom Kkocheul chaja naradanineun jeo aicheoreom Sunsuhan nunmangureul meogeumgo (NO MATTER WHAT) YEAH Haneulhaneul georineun momjit Areunareunhan ni nunbit Na eotteoke dwaennabwa (YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE GIRL, ONE LOVE, ONE LIFE, YEAH) Every time I come close to you (Every time I`m feeling you) Feel like I gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly) Naega yaksokhalge Yaksokhange Eogeutnadeora soktage JUST ANOTHER DAY Da ttokgatae Mwo ireoke bokjaphae Neon namjareul motmitneunde Sarangdo yeongwonhal su inneunde Milgo danggineungeon waehaneunde Jom deo soljik hage gul sun eomneunde Nae nuneul bwa YOU SEE MY EYES SEE MY LIPS YOU LISTEN TO MY HEART deullindamyeon daphaejwo nae bore KISS nae chu HEART YES THAT BE ALL I SAY neowa nae seolleimman gadeuk hadamyeoneun urin NEVER EVER A BREAKER TRUST ME I MAKE LOVE (TO YOU) Every time I come close to you (Every time I`m feeling you) Feel like I gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly) Ye you’re special to me Your turn La la la la la la la Yeah my butterfly |-|English= It’s all about you, my Butterfly Every time I come close to you (every time I’m feeling you) Feel like I’m gonna dream every time ( I get butterly) Unintentionally, I look the sky like It looks similar to when you smile Specifically your dazzling smile baby My day consists of our romantic drama Make me cry and smile no no no I can’t sleep, I call your name I turn my head shyly (no matter what) I like it this much I rarely stop walking Every time I come close to you (every time I’m kissing you) Feel like I’m gonna dream every time ( I get butterfly) Beautiful girl Unintentionally, I look at the ground like I flutter so much at your 3 lettered name baby I’ll heal your one small wounds My love is you Like a butterfly You look for a flower, flutter around like a child Your innocent eyes have a smile Your body moves like the sky, the sky Your eyes glimmer, glimmer I’ve become like this (You’re the only one girl) Every time I come close to you (every time I’m holding you) Feel like I’m gonna dream every time ( I get butterly) I’ll promise the things I promise We missed each other, and it makes me worry Just to know the game it’s all the same What, it’s this confusing Though you can’t trust guys Love can be forever Why do you push and pull Can’t act any more honest Look at my eyes You see my eyes You see my lips Listen to my heart If you’re listening answer me Kiss me on the cheek My memories Yes my heart Yes that be all I say If our lovingness continues a lot Then we’ll never break up, trust me I’ll make love to you Every time I come close to you (every time I’m feeling you) Feel like I’m gonna dream every time ( I get butterly) Ye you’re special to me Your turn La la la la la la la Yeah my butterfly Music Video Category:2009 releases Category:Songs Category:Heartbreaker Category:G-Dragon